7 Years later
by Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't seen each other in seven years! So what happens when they meet up at the beach one day? Why is Annabeth acting so strange? Why is Percy fainting? And-wait, who's Jake?
1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Hi guys! So like I mentione in the last chapter I updated(Chapter 12) Im putting this story under construction...so I apologize in advance for any emails, I dont want to confuse anyone!**

**For anyone new to the story, Hi! This story is set 7 years after 'The Last Olympian' So Percy is about 23 years old. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

A Strange Reunion

I woke up early Saturday morning, and rubbed the sleep out of my sea-green eyes. Slowly, I stood up and opened my blinds, which revealed a clear ocean view from my LA beach house. Hey, when your fathers Poseidon, you want to live as close to the water as possible. I began to stare out at the calming waves and decided that today was a good day to go for a jog. I don't normally go jogging, but I felt the sudden urge to get closer to the water. I got changed and went downstairs and into my living room where I picked up my keys and Ipod from the coffee table, in the center of the room. I stuffed them in my pocket and headed out the door.

I jogged for about half an hour, taking in all of my surroundings. The soft breeze, barely touching my skin; The sound of the waves as they crashed onto the sand; and the cloudless blue sky which made it all the more peaceful. I was too busy noticing all these things, that I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and, unfortunately crashed into someone else. We both rolled across the sand and lay sprawled out on the floor. Eventually I got to my feet and helped her up.

She was a very pretty girl, beautiful even, with long curly blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes. I stared at her, noticing some familiar look in her stormy gray eyes, but when she caught me she snapped her fingers in front of my face and brought me back to reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry for, uh-," I said.

"It's OK," She said.

"Well, uh, enjoy you day," I said, starting to jog again.

"Wait!" She called after me, she ran until she caught up with me, then she slowed her pace so it was equal with mine.

"Yes?" I asked, slowing down.

"Uh, you look like an old friend of mine," She said "And well I could use some company while I jog."

"Um OK," I said "Now who was this friend of yours?" I asked making conversation.

"Oh, well he was one of my best friends a while back. I haven't seen him in a long time. He was definitely a very, unique person you could say," She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, he loved water," She said stopping her jog completely. She sat down in the sand and stared out at the water, as if she was expecting someone to walk right out of it. Not that that was impossible. "It's why I come here alot," She said "Not many people I know jog on the beach, some of them don't even like the beach. It makes me wonder why they would move to LA." She smiled.

"I do. I love the beach." I said, sitting beside her.

"No duh," She said rolling her eyes and thinking deeply about something as she stared at the clear ocean water.

As I stared at her, I couldn't help wondering. Her gray eyes were just so familiar…

"What's your name?" I asked, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Well if you must know it's-" She started, but I cut her off.

"Annabeth?" I said, shocking her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. Then her faced lit up as the realization hit her. "Percy?" She asked. I nodded my head very slowly. She smiled the widest grin I've ever seen in my life.

"Oh my gods, Percy!" She exclaimed. I stood up, then grabbed her hand and pulled her up. That might have just been a waste of time, being that she tackled me with a fierce hug that sent us both flying back down into the sand.

"Hey, Annabeth" I said with a smile on my face "How have you been?"

"Oh you know just busy as ever with Olympus and such and then there's the fact that-" She started looking around nervously, avoiding my eyes. Luckily for her though, a huge wave came crashing down right on top of both of us and ended her thought. Being a son of Poseidon I could get wet when I wanted, but otherwise I'm always completely dry when touched by water. Unfortunately, Annabeth didn't have such luck.

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled, then she turned to face me "It's the first time I'm seeing you in, like, 7 years and I'm completely soaked!"

"It's alright," I said, then I did something that shocked her, but I was used to it. I touched her hand and she instantly became dry. She just stared at me. After I moved to LA I learned how much more power I get when I'm older. Now I didn't just keep myself dry, but I could keep others dry too.

"It's something I taught myself to do with my powers" I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, OK," She said "It's been so long," She told me moving a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I know," I said "We should catch up, maybe go to that seafood restaurant down by the other end of the beach, say Friday at 7?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds perfect" She smiled, then looked down at her watch. Her face became pale. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," She muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said "I'm just supposed to go meet my fia-friend. I'm supposed to go meet my friend Jake"

"Go ahead," I said "I'll see you Friday" I told her and she ran off in one direction and I ran in the other.

As I ran about 20 steps, I stopped and realized I had no way to contact her. I turned around expecting having to chase her, but as I turned around she was standing right in front of me, holding a piece of paper with a telephone number on it.

"Forget something?" She asked, chuckling.

"Thank you" I said taking the paper from her hands.

"I'll see you Friday Seaweed Brain." She said rolling her eyes then running off back in the other direction. I watched as her figure became smaller and smaller, eventually fading into nothingness.

**I hoped you like it! Review? I appreciate your feedback!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101  
**


	2. Brandon talks some sense into me

**So once again I've re-edited all of the chapter to fix any grammatical errors or OOC moments or anything that didn't make sense in the first place...**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!  
**

Brandon Talks Some Sense Into Me

If I could have picked the time where I hated waiting so much, I would've picked this week. It was an agonizing wait until Friday. Everyone around me had to notice it too. Every single time I could, I was thinking about Annabeth and how badly I wanted to see her again. My mind would start to drift away. All my friends and co-workers had noticed it and it wasn't until my friend Brandon approached me, that I told him why I had been acting weirdly lately.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" Brandon asked me. Brandon was one of the other Oceanographers I worked with. He has sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had no idea about gods or demi-gods, because I didn't want to worry him or have him targeted by any monsters. I also didn't want to answer any of his questions, because quite frankly he asks me plenty enough already.

"Oh nothing" I said looking out at the ocean that lay out before me.

"You're doing it again," He said rolling his eyes at me and slapping me across the face. I held my jaw and stared at him.

"Ow! What am I doing?" I asked oblivious to why the slapping was necessary.

"You're getting distracted again," He said, obviously annoyed "Every time someone or something makes a noise or something, you get this daydreaming look on your face. At first it was normal, but now it's just…strange."

"Well, it's just that, the other day I ran into one of my best friends from when I was younger, and well I asked if they wanted to hang out on Friday, and I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh so you ran into one of your girlfriends?" He asked, while he started observing a large container that held all different types of sea stars.

"Well not really my girlfriend. I mean, she was for like two or three weeks when I was 16 but then she...moved away, and I haven't seen her since," I stated

"You haven't been in touch with her, since you were 16?" He asked looking up at me.

"Nope," I said grabbing one of the starfish out of the container. "Sugar starfish" I told him. Brandon picked up a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Then he took a picture of the star and I threw it back into the container.

"Well why didn't you give her a call or something?" He asked.

"I don't know," I lied. What was I supposed to say? I was afraid that if I used a cell phone that monsters were going to come and hunt us down? Yeah, sure...

"Well, then you've got a lot of catching up to do, man," Brandon said, then cracked a smile. I forces a smile onto my face.

"No kidding," I said. We began to observe more starfish and sea urchins when we finally gave in and decided to call it a day. I said goodbye and started to walk home, being that I didn't live to far from our station.

I began to wonder if Brandon had been right. Maybe I should have called Annabeth during the long period we were separated. Sure I could've made the sacrifice. If I could handle Kronos I could definitely handle a few monsters. But now it was too late for that. Now I just had to hope that Friday would make up for all of it. Maybe I should call Annabeth now and ask her if she could do dinner tomorrow night instead. I definitely couldn't wait until Friday. It was just too far away.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my emergency cell phone. I dialed the number that Annabeth had given to me and waited for someone to pick up.

_"Hey it's Annabeth," _Annabeth's voice said.

"Hey Annabeth it's-" I started

_"Leave a message," _Annabeth's voice said again. There was a beep signaling to start recording a message, but I just sighed and hung up. I looked down at my feet and noticed something sticking out of the sand.

I picked it up and noticed it was one of those large seashells that once belonged to some kind of crab. It was the most unique shells I had ever seen, and I had seen a lot.

It was white with an purplish tint. The spirals were so delicate and perfect I couldn't help but gawk at the handy work. Of course this was something no human hand could create. It was way too beautiful. I put the shell in a leftover container from earlier and popped on the lid.

I began to walk home with the shell in one hand and the cell phone in the other. I looked out at the waves and so desperately wanted to jump in, but figured it would be strange for the pedestrians to see a fully clothed man just walk into the sea and not become wet. So I resisted the urge. I just walked home in complete silence.

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101  
**


	3. In Which Percy Faints for the First Time

**Thanks to all who sent me reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**This chapter has been ****edited****, just like the rest of the story, because I'm trying to make it less confusing and I'm going back to fix any grammatical mistakes and such.**

Finally, the day has come! After a long stressful week it was finally Friday! I had waited all week, basically not thinking about anything but today. I ran into my bedroom for a last minute inspection. Hey, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't care what I look like. Well, actually, I don't care what I look like but I wanted to look extra special for when I see Annabeth.

I fixed my hair again making sure it fell right above my eyes. I popped my collar on my green polo shirt and zipped the fly on my black jeans. All in all, I looked pretty hot. Well, that's what I thought. It was Annabeth's opinion that would matter to me.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where I found my car keys sitting on top of some old magazine that had a bunch of fish on the cover. I picked them up and walked over to my coffee table and leaned down. I opened a small drawer, and pulled out my emergency cell phone. I didn't use it much unless I really needed to use it for work or something. But I figured I should bring it tonight just in case. I began to walk out the door when I saw the seashell I had found down at the beach while I was working on Tuesday, when suddenly an idea popped into my head.

I ran upstairs and looked around in my closet until I found what I was looking for. I went downstairs and sat down at my kitchen table laying out the items in front of me. I had the seashell, a gray box, blueish tissue paper, and sea green ribbon. I put the seashell and tissue paper in the box and closed it tightly, wrapping the green ribbon around the box. If I was going to meet Annabeth for the first time in seven years, it _had_ to be special.

Finally happy with my finished product I walked out the door and locked it tight. I knocked on it three times and rang the doorbell. Some people found this as a strange thing to do when _leaving_ my house, but it was actually a magic lock that prevented any type of monster from entering. Better be safe than sorry.

About fifteen minutes later, I had arrived downtown and was looking for a parking space behind the seafood restaurant. I finally found an open spot next to a really nice silver Mercedes. Inside of the car was a ton of paper work and blueprints scattered everywhere. There were half-broken pencils and ink stains from pens all over the seats too. I was surprised that someone actually had a car that messy. I mean sure I had a few pieces of trash here and there, but that was nothing compared to this car. I took my eyes off the car and glanced down at my watch. 7:30 it read. I was late.

I ran into the restaurant and looked around, searching too see if Annabeth was already here. I finally spotted her sitting by the window, gazing out at the ocean view. I started to walk to her when I was stopped by a hostess.

"Hello sir, welcome to The Golden Dolphin, How can I help you?" A short brunette hostess, with an insanely white smile asked. I looked down and saw that her name tag labeled her as _Skylar_.

"Um, I'm with her," I said pointing over at Annabeth.

"Oh," She said, and a pout made its way to her bright pink lips "Go right ahead, a waitress will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," I told her, flashing a polite smile. The hostess looked like she was going to faint. I turned and walked over to Annabeth and sat directly across from her.

"Hello, Annabeth," I said

"Oh Hi Percy, I didn't see you there," Annabeth said looking up from the window.

"I feel welcomed," I said grinning.

"Oh, you know what I mean," She laughed. Oh, her laugh... "So how have things been going for you seaweed brain?"

"Good, a few monsters here and there, but you can't be a demigod without 'em" I said. She laughed again, almost making my heart stop. What was wrong with me? I was turning into some kind of cheesy romantic. I needed to stop watching TV at 3 in the morning.

"So what's new?" I asked her. She turned red slightly.

"Oh, nothing, just you know hanging around, enjoying the beach." She said. I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me, but I let it slide.

"Oh that's always good. How's Olympus?" I asked desperate to have a conversation that lasted longer than two seconds. Luckily, (or maybe unluckily for me) I got my wish.

"Oh It's Amazing! I've got all these cool designs for new statues and I found some useful things on Daedalus' laptop..." And Annabeth went on. And on. and ON! I didn't understand most of what she was saying so I just smiled and nodded.

Eventually, Annabeth started talking about things that didn't confuse me. I found out that Annabeth lived in a small apartment with her dog Wave. I learned that the dogs name was wave because he loved to jump and play in the waves. I also learned that Annabeth loved California, but she would prefer to be back at Camp Half-Blood, training the young demi-gods to fight in case any monsters came their way.

"So how do you like it here in California?" She asked, taking a sip from her pina colada.

"Well it's been pretty good. The beach is amazing and so is my house, but it gets pretty lonely," I admitted, "I haven't seen Grover since he married Juniper almost a year ago, Chiron's busy with camp, My mom's started a new life with Paul. They actually just had their third child. Look here." I said pulling out my wallet and showing her a picture of my sisters and brother.

"The blonde girl is Cassidy, The little boy is Paul," I told her

"And who's that cute little baby?" She asked grabbing the picture from my hands and cooing.

"Oh, that's Annabeth," I told her smiling. She looked up at me in shock.

"They named their baby Annabeth?" She sounded surprised, just like I knew she would.

"Yup," I said "They loved you so much they named their child after you. My mom thinks you're the sweetest and bravest girl on the planet, and hopes that little Annabeth will be just like you" What Annabeth _didn't _need to know was that I had proposed the name and it took a little bit of persuasion for Mom and Paul to pick it.

"Aw, tell your mom that' so sweet and-" She stopped herself but then finished her sentence, "And that I send her my thanks" Annabeth smiled. I put the wallet back in my jacket, just as the hostess came over to the table with our bill. I sighed and pulled the wallet back out.

"Well I hope you've enjoyed your dinner at the Golden Dolphin!" She said, smiling right at me. "Come again soon," She said and winked at me. Then she turned round and walked away, swinging her hips in satisfaction. I opened the bill and pulled out all the money to pay for it.

"Oh no, I can't let you pay for all of that," She said

"It's fine, you can leave the tip," I told her

"OK, Thanks for dinner," Annabeth said standing up, and put the tip money on our table.

"No problem," I smiled and began walking with her to the exit. I felt someone sneak up behind me and slipped something in my back pocket. I just ignored it and smiled at Annabeth.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I questioned, motioning my hands to the boardwalk.

"Of course," She smiled. We walked along the boardwalk in silence for a long time.

Eventually I spoke up.

"I got you something," I told her. I took out the box with the shell and handed it to her.

"Oh, no I can't except this, I didn't get you anything-" She began, but I interrupted her, "It's ok, just open it," Annabeth hesitated, but finally decided to open it.

"Oh, Percy, It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking the shell out of the box and hugging me. I smiled, but hers faded and she pulled away from the hug. "But, Percy, I- I need to tell you something," She said staring down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"Percy I- I-" She said turning pale.

"Annabeth you look like you're going to be sick!" I said worried.

"I'm getting married!" She blurted out, and then covered her mouth.

"Wh-what?" I was confused. Then everything went black.


	4. Wave Chase

Wave Chase

I felt my body go into total unconsciousness. Annabeth, my best friend, getting…Married? It didn't make sense. It had only been a few years since I left Camp Half-Blood. She definitely wouldn't have gotten engaged in such a short time…right? She must be playing a prank on me or something. Yea that's it.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around. My head was pounding and I felt ready to die of exhaustion. I noticed we were in the same area as before, only this time I was on a bench, Annabeth looking at me worriedly.

"Oh! Percy, are you alright?" She exclaimed and then slapped me. I held my cheek.

"Why do you people enjoy slapping me!" She looked at me confused, her eyebrows knitting together "In what world Annabeth, will slapping help me?"

"Help you? It was supposed to help me! Don't scare me like that Seaweed Brain," She scolded and punched me in the arm.

I glared at her and a I saw the corners of her mouth twitching.

"Shut up invincible boy I know that didn't hurt" She said before I could retort to the punch.

"It's invincible _man, _thank you very much" I grinned, but it quickly faded, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Her face flushed as if she were trying to avoid the inevitable topic. "Oh, right. _That,_" She muttered. She got up from the bench and I followed suit, walking with her back towards the parking lot.

"His name is Jake Brooks, he just got out of college and is going to be a professional artist and his brother is a demi-god, son of Ares, actually," She told me. "Oh and, uh, we've been dating for the past…3 years...I think,"

"Oh, that's cool," Yea, total fun listening to your ex-girlfriend (who you may still really like) Go on about her fiancée. It's not _your_ fault she got an offer from the god's to travel across the states. to find any demi-gods to bring them to camp but could never stop in to say 'hello!' Gosh it's still got a terrible imprint on my brain.

_Flashback_

_I was 16 years old and it had been about 2 or 3 weeks since we had defeated Kronos. I was sitting at the beach, controlling waves and what not, and waiting for Annabeth to come and meet me for our date. She was about 15 minutes late which really shocked me. Annabeth was _never_ late. About half an hour later, when she still didn't show up for our date I stood up and was about to walk away when I saw a bright light and immediately shielded my eyes. When the light faded my father, Poseidon, stood there in his human form._

"_Hello Perseus," He greeted._

"_Hey dad," I said unsure of why he was here. He smiled uncomfortably at me and sat down on the sand so the water could reach his feet. I sat down beside him._

"_Percy, do you really love that demi-god of yours, that daughter of Athena?" He asked it so suddenly I was shocked for a moment eventually feeling the blood run to my face. _

"_Well, yes. I really do," I smiled shyly and looked up at him, covering my eyes with my hand to shield them from the sun. Poseidon hung his head, almost as if in distress._

"_What? What's wrong?" I asked. Poseidon sighed and looked out at the ocean._

"_Percy, Annabeth has been offered a…quest shall we call it. A very important one at that," He said._

"_So, why are you telling me this?" I asked, still confused._

"_She has been asked by the gods to travel across the states looking for any demi-gods that have not been found or claimed. She will be accompanied by one satyr, Ira. They have abo-," I interrupted him. _

"_Wait I'm still not sure why you're telling me this. I know I'm going to end up going with her," I said and he sighed again._

"_Percy-" Poseidon began but heard a voice off in the distance._

"_Percy? Seaweed Brain where are you?" I heard Annabeth calling for me by a tall pine tree on the outer edges of the beach. _

"_Perseus, I must go. I will visit you again, soon," He said and I nodded turning away from him as to not be blinded when he revealed his godly form. That must have caught Annabeth's attention because immediately after he left, I turned and saw her running towards me. I smiled at her and she grinned at me. She increased her speed and eventually dropped down next to me breathing heavily and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead lightly and she smiled and looked up at me._

"_You'll never believe what just happened to me," She said._

"_Let me guess, you got a quest given to you directly from the gods?" I said and she scrunched up her nose in that cute way of hers when she was confused which, trust me, wasn't very often. _

"_Yea, how did you know? Oh wait did your dad just tell you?"She said and she got nervous, "Look I know it's going to be hard to communicate and everything and I'm going to miss you a lot and-"_

"_Annabeth what are you talking about? You're not taking me with you?" I asked very confused. She just sighed and muttered something under her breath like 'thanks for giving me the hard part'. _

"_Percy they told me I couldn't take anyone with me except for a satyr. They told me strictly not to, making it very clear that you were needed at camp to train any new demi-gods," Tears began to well up in her eyes and I could feel them start in my eyes too, but I quickly blinked them back._

"_That's not fair; you need someone to help you. And what about you rebuilding Olympus? How are you going to accomplish them both?" I asked_

"_They have a chariot that will be specially made to transport anything I make along the way, also to deliver supplies I need to make anything new. Although it will be harder, it's the only way. I've also been asked to build statues of the gods in any forests so if any demi-god were to come across it, they are granted safe passage through them," She explained, voice breaking at some of the words._

_I lifted her chin until her stormy grey eyes met my sea green ones. "We'll barely have any contact at all Percy, except through Iris message. And even then I'll need to save up drachmas for my journey," I ignored every word she said and instead leaned down and kissed her passionately, afraid that this might end up being one of the last times we shared together._

_End Flashback_

I didn't ever want to bring that day up ever, ever again and everybody knew that. Annabeth had continued to tell me more about 'Jake' when she saw me just staring off into the distance.

"Percy, are you OK?" She asked.

"Yea, uh, I'm fine, just a little tired." I told her. When we finally reached my car I looked right into those beautiful stormy gray eyes of hers. The last time I looked directly into those eyes…

I shook off the thought and gave a quick nod to her.

"I have to go, it's getting late and I have to get home to Wave...and Jake," She sighed and gave me a hug. I felt my knees go weak and then realized how weird that sounded. I hugged her back and stepped into my car. I saw her get into the messy car with all of the blueprints and stuff. Figures. I had forgotten Annabeth used that kind of stuff for her architecture.

I smiled to myself as I drove out of the parking lot and back to my house. I unlocked the front door and went up to my room flopping myself onto the big fluffy bed. I felt something in my back pocket. I rolled over and dug around in my pockets for anything loose. There was a small crumpled ball of paper. I opened it up and read it.

_Hey handsome, how 'bout you gimme a call sometime? 202-4844 _at the bottom it read _Skylar _in messy script.

My first thought was 'who the heck was Skylar?' but then I saw a big pink lipstick stain on the side of the paper. I remembered the hostess at the restaurant wearing this color of lipstick. She was also flirting with me. Like, a _lot._ I threw the number into my sock drawer in case I would ever need it. Doubted I would.

I got ready for bed and when I was about to throw myself onto the sweet comforter I heard a bark outside, almost like a yelp. I looked out my window and sure enough there was a dog, a small Maltese. On the beach. Playing in the water. I smiled at first and thought someone else had let their dog out and was waiting for it to come back. But then I saw the dog was struggling to get out of the water, the waves kept pulling it back in. I ran out the door and went to go help the struggling puppy. I safely pulled him away from the water and touched him so he would become dry. I wrapped him in a blanket and set him on the couch.

"Hey, little buddy," I told him calmly scratching him gently behind the ears. He was still shivering even though he was completely dry. I looked around his neck and saw that he had a collar. I looked on the tag.

_Wave_

_Owner: Annabeth Chase_

_29 Beach Hill Road, 92121_

_(312) 320- 1269_

Oh, so this is Annabeth's puppy. She must live close by. I picked up my phone and decided to give her a call to let her know I had him here safely. I dialed.

"Hello?" A strong voice came out the other end.

"Um, hi, this is Percy, Percy Jackson. Is Annabeth there?" I asked thinking it was her dad or something.

"Sure of course. Annabeth! Someone named Percy is on the phone for you, hunny!" I heard him call for her.

"Hey Percy!" She sounded a bit frazzled "Now isn't really the best time for me to talk Seaweed Brain, I can't find Wave and-"

"Annabeth, that's why I called. I kind of found him, He's here at my house I could come drop and him off in the morning." I told her placing Wave in my lap.

"Oh Percy thank you so so much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She told me and we said goodbye. I hung up the phone and brought wave up to my room placing him on the bed and laid down next to him. I started to pet him and eventually got very tired falling asleep almost instantly.


	5. Vacation?

**Alright guys, I think I've let you suffer long enough…just kidding! No, but seriously I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner but I've got a lot of stories to catch up on, plus a bunch of new ones I'm typing up on Word, So just read the chapter and be happy I updated.**

**If you WANT to vote for what story I write next, you need to check out the poll on my profile! I think there's two for Percy Jackson, two for Maximum Ride and I think three for The Sisters Grimm, but I'm not too sure and honestly too lazy to check… hehe **

**And, before you read this chapter, I'm just letting you know I have NO IDEA what an oceanographer's workday is like so bear with me. I'm making, like, all of it up. **

**Chapter 5! **

Percy's POV

I woke up with my face covered in slobber and a tiny white fluff standing over me. He saw my eyes open and barked happily jumping onto my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I smiled slightly and patted his head as he came towards me and licked my face. I pushed him away gently and got out of bed.

"Good Morning, Wave," I smiled. He yelped happily and jumped off the bed. He snaked in and out of my legs as I walked so I was careful as to not trip over him. Too lazy to change out of my pajamas, I headed down the stairs to make breakfast.

I walked over to the fridge, and reaching towards the cabinets above it, grabbed the box of Honey Nut Cheerios and poured myself a bowl. Nothing fancy but it's about the only thing I could prepare by myself without burning the house down.

I ate my breakfast and found a couple of pieces of some leftover chicken in my refrigerator that I gave to Wave. He seemed pretty satisfied and went right back to following me like, well, a sick puppy dog. Wherever I went, he followed. I found it kind of strange but ignored it and continued to get ready for work.

In about 15 minutes I was changed and ready, grabbing my keys off the table and picking up Wave with my free hand. I walked out the front door and locked it tight using the special lock again. Wave squirmed in my arms until he found a comfortable position leaning against me and snuggling close. When we got into the car he refused to move onto the passenger side, so I let him sit on my lap while I drove.

When we arrived at Annabeth's apartment building, obviously recognizing it, Wave began to bark and yelp happily, excited to return to his owner. I have to say though, the apartment building was pretty nice, and it looked like a regular house just divided into smaller sections. I entered and asked someone inside where I could find Annabeth. She lived in apartment 32B.

The inside of the apartment was almost as homey looking as the outside. I arrived shortly at Annabeth's room and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened it almost immediately.

"Oh, Percy you found him! Thank you so much! Do you want to come inside?" Annabeth said taking the puppy out of my hands and showering him with kisses. I've never seen Annabeth show so much affection to something like this in my entire life.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I've got to get to work." I sent a sheepish smile to her and she shrugged her shoulders, smiling back and. Suddenly, Grey was locked on Green until someone's voice came from inside.

"Annabeth? Who's at the door?" A deep voice asked from behind Annabeth with dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was about 6'1, towering over Annabeth who was only 5'8. He had a mischievous grin and a glint in his eyes which probably signaled that he was young spirited.

"Oh, Jake, This is Percy. My friend that I was telling you about. He was the one that found Wave," Annabeth explained.

Jake pushed his way in front of Annabeth to shake my hand, but stepped back when Wave began to growl.

"Wave, stop that," Annabeth scolded. She looked up at me and smiled "He wasn't any trouble was he? He's not very good with people. He doesn't even like my own father,"

"Really? I must be special. I couldn't get him out of my sight for even two seconds," I smiled and Annabeth looked shocked for a second but then smiled back.

"Well, I'm going to go put Wave in his cage. I'll see you soon!" Annabeth said and grinned. She walked out of the room and left Jake standing in the doorway.

"So maybe I'll see you around some time," I said making conversation sticking out my hand. He took it and shook it roughly.

"Maybe," Was all he said before shutting the door in my face.

What a catch Annabeth.

I walked out of the apartment building and got back into my car, heading to work. I pulled up at the large building and parked in my spot up front next to Brandon's. I stepped out and headed inside the office clocking in only to be dragged away by someone into a small expecting room which I recognized to be Brandon's.

"Dude, can you cover my shift for me today? Francesca's coming in from UCLA for two days and she really wants me to be with her," He explained. Francesca was Brandon's girlfriend. They'd been dating for about 6 years and I had only met her once when I first came to LA about 3 months ago.

Though Brandon doesn't know it, she's a demi-god. She's a daughter of Demeter. I figured that one out when we were sitting in Brandon's living room, and I watched a shriveled up Rose in the corner bloom to life as she stared at it. Well there was that, and the only thing she ate all day was cereal (corn flakes to be exact).

She's a lot shorter than Brandon and I and she has teal colored eyes and curly blonde hair. For some strange reason, she almost always wears pajamas unless it's absolutely necessary not to.

"Sure, I just got to finish some paperwork in my office about the echinoderms we found the other day and I'll take over," I walked over to his computer in the corner and looked at it. "What were you observing?"

"I don't really know, I had Robert and Andreta go out the other day to examine some sea life and they found these really weird sea horse type thing hiding. They only got a few good pictures until they swam away," He pulled the pictures on the screen and I felt myself gasp. Staring back at me was a blurry image of two hippocampi. I immediately stood up and looked directly at Brandon.

"Hey what's over there?" I pointed in a direction behind him to distract him.

"Where?" He asked looking over his shoulder while I quickly deleted the pictures. I then snapped my fingers misting him.

"You were studying a family of sea turtles which may be in danger because of lack of food due to pollution," I said making him believe my every word.

"Yea, that's exactly what I was studying, why did you have to remind me?" He asked, mist taking over him. I shrugged and walked over to my station. I saw Alyssa Coleman, my assistant, walk up to me.

"Hey Percy, just letting you know that the starfish you found the other day was already tested on and proved to be completely fine with its eating habits and what not." She explained to me in her high pitched voice. "Oh, and I believe someone was looking for you on the outer observance deck, but I don't remember who. I just heard someone say 'find me Percy' and walk away." I just nodded at her and headed out the back door to where the beach was. It was very convenient that we were able to have our work located on the water. It makes our observations easier.

I looked around and found no one around me or watching me. Seeing as it was deserted I ran towards the water and dove in before anyone could come and see me. I let the tide pull me at first, simply enjoying the feeling of being in the ocean. When I saw the first family of hippocampi, I swam towards it. It swam around me in delight, instantly knowing I was a son of Poseidon.

_Son of the sea god! Son of the sea god! _They chanted. The smallest of the group came to me and snuggled next to me. I sighed and patted its head.

_Hello _I said, (or thought) nodding at them, _I'm glad to see you're doing well, but I have a little request for you._ I explained to them. They whinnied their acceptance.

_I work at a place where we are supposed to study sea life, the other day one of my friends; he got a few pictures of you guys swimming around. If you wouldn't mind just moving out a little bit farther and trying to stay hidden, that would be great. _I warned. One of the larger ones swam forward.

_Of course, we will return to the palace of Poseidon. We are sure he will provide shelter for my family and me. _He 'said'. I nodded my approval and they swam off. I watched them until they disappeared.

When they were out of sight, I began to swim towards the shore. When I got closer I began to swim sideways, so that I would end up walking out of the water without anyone seeing me.

When I thought I was far enough, I emerged from the water, completely dry. The only people at the beach were a mother and daughter. The mother was getting something out of her bag so she didn't see me, but her daughter did.

"Mommy, mommy!" I heard the girl grab for her mother's attention "That man just walked out of the water, and he wasn't even wet!"

The mother ignored her daughters frantic movements to get her to look at me and continued to dig through her bag, "Molly don't be silly," She said pulling a bottle out of her bag, "Now come here and put on your sunscreen."

I smiled at the little girl and began to walk away. When I finally reached the office, Alyssa was waiting for me in the lobby with my personal belongings and briefcase.

"Uhhhh, what's going on?" I asked suspicious, nervous I might get fired for leaving on the job. She just smiled at me.

"Don't worry Percy you're not getting fired. We just wanted you to take a vacation." She said smiling. Vacation?

"Vacation? Why would I get a vacation?" I asked.

"OK Percy, apparently you need all the details so…" She began "We need 2 or 3 work spaces to help train a few college kids. We figured that you're a hard worker and, you could use a little break." She said giving me that white smile again. "It'll only be for about a week or so,"

"Ok then. Thanks. I'll just take my stuff and go," She nodded and handed me my belongings. I walked out and headed toward the parking lot. I looked back at Alyssa and she waved at me. I gave a confused kind of smile and walked away. I loaded my stuff in the car and began to drive off.

I arrived home within minutes and took in the feeling that I would be able to relax for the next week. No work. No stress. Maybe I could hang out at the beach all day. Yea, that would be nice.

I smiled and was about to head up the steps and into the house when I heard a small yapping. I turned and found a small figure playing in the waves. I sighed and went to rescue the puppy. Realizing that it was once again Wave, I took him inside my house and placed him on the couch, covering him in a blanket. I picked up the phone and dialed the number on his tag for a second time. Someone picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered from the other end.

"Yea, Annabeth…" I began "I found your dog…again."

**So, as I said, I briefly went through this to change and grammatical/spelling/OOC errors.**

**I like feedback! Can I get your honest opinions? Do you like where the story's going? Do you think things are moving too fast? What can I do to make this fic even BETTER?**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**


	6. Cheater, cheater

**Yo! I decided I'm not going to really waste your time with this whole Authors note so...**

**Just one thing actually: PLEASE VOTE FOR MY POLE**

**Disclaimer: …you know the drill…**

**Chapter 6**

I arrived at Annabeth's apartment building once again the next morning. I knocked on her room, 32B, and she answered the door.

"Thanks again, Percy. I really don't know what I'd do without you." Annabeth said very calmly taking Wave out of my hands once again.

"It's no problem," I said and was about to walk out when Annabeth's hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Percy, wait," Annabeth said turning me towards her again.

"Well, you obviously know I'm getting married in about two weeks," She blushed "But I never invited you to the actual wedding. So if you want to come it's going to be down by the western side of the beach July 22nd and it's going to start at 2:30 pm sharp."

"Uh, ok sounds great, and uh, Congratulations again Annabeth." I said staring into her stormy grey eyes. She looked entranced for about two seconds before shaking it off.

Then I really surprised her, "Is Jake here?" I asked calmly. I just wanted to say a few words to the guy. Annabeth's mouth dropped wide open but she recovered over her shock and closed it quickly.

"Um, no, not at the moment and probably not all day. He's going to be at work until about midnight tonight." She explained.

"Oh, well you can just tell him that Percy says he's a really lucky guy," _and if he ever, ever hurts you, he'll be in BIG trouble with me. _OK so I didn't say that last part, but if I had been talking directly to Jake I would've thrown it in there.

I didn't even look at Annabeth's expression before I walked away and out of the apartment building.

When I got in my car I remembered I didn't have to go to work today. I was totally lost on what to do. I could ask Annabeth to hang out again, but then again she probably has a lot of work to do. She explained that since her quest was over, she was going to start up on her architecture again.

I decided to go to the beach; it's probably one of my only options right now. Besides, it was a beautiful day outside and the water was sure to be clear and inviting.

When I arrived at the beach I began to walk along the sand enjoying the view of thee waves crashing onto the shore and all the children and their parents making sand castles and swimming together. I sighed and sat down. I ran my hand through my long hair when someone came and sat down next to me. I was just going to ignore them but of course, they wouldn't let me.

"Hello!" A high pitched voice said. I turned and saw the hostess from the other day smiling at me. She was wearing sunglasses over her head like a headband and a very revealing bathing suit.

"Um, hi?" I said, turning my attention back on the water.

"Don't pretend like you don't know me," She said playfully smacking my arm

"Uh, well, I sort of don't, really." I turned to her and she just smiled that bright white smile of hers.

"I'm Skylar, Skylar Black! I was your hostess the other night! You know, at the Golden Dolphin." She said it as if I were a kindergartner who was trying to learn their ABC's.

"Yea about that, First of all, I thought your name tag said Tiffany and second of all, why did you give me your number?" I asked completely unaware.

"Oh yeah about that, you see, I don't actually work there, my twin sister Tiffany does though. Let's just say she got me real upset and she doesn't work their anymore," She smiled innocently at me "And me giving you my number, well I guess I just wanted to get to know you better."

"Well I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, nice meeting you, but I have to go now." I said standing up and jogging away.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" She cried behind me. I was tempted to turn around and say _I hope not! _But instead I just yelled a "Maybe," over my shoulder and bolted into a run.

When I thought I was away enough from her I shook my head and sat down, breathing heavily because of my run. I took off my sandals and ran towards the water, there were still a few people at the beach in this are so I wasn't going to completely go in and disappear. I was just going to go in to about where my shorts came to. I absorbed the feeling of being in water and without letting anyone notice, I created a small ball of water in my hands. I threw it back and forth and back and forth until I chucked it back into the ocean.

I spent a while on the beach before I noticed the sun going down. I turned and got out of the water completely dry. No one was really around anymore except a few people who were too busy doing who knows what. I grabbed my sandals and began to walk towards my house.

I was about 3 minutes away when I noticed a couple walking along the beach and holding hands. I didn't think much of it at first but as we got closer, I saw their appearance.

The female had dirty blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes that you could probably see from a mile away. She was about 5'8 and was lean and muscular. Just looking at her for two seconds could tell you that she was an athlete. Her skin was a warm olive color that had obviously been tanned slightly from the blazing summer sun. She was a long blue sundress and had her hair up messily on top of her head, and I could see a diamond ring reflecting on her fourth finger. A signal she was engaged.

The male had the same dirty blonde hair that the female did except he had brown eyes which were so dark they were almost black. He was taller than the female at about 5'11 and was muscular just like the girl. When I looked more closely at his faced my mouth dropped an inch. I closed it quickly and looked at his hands.

I could not believe what I was seeing. I hid behind a palm tree on the edge of the beach and watched them closely.

_Maybe their brother and sister,_ I thought, _Maybe they're really close friends. _But that thought was diminished as the male leant down to kiss the female.

That's right.

Jake was cheating on Annabeth.

**WOW dramatic.**

**Sorry if you guys didn't like this chapter. It's just a little something I through together. Hopefully the next chapter is better.**

**Guys, VOTE FOR MY POLE!**

**Adios! Critica! (Review!)**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**


	7. I'm Hired to Watch a Strangers Kids

**Hey guys** **I'm doing the best I can with updating but you see, my teachers don't like me very much. If you saw how much homework I had, I think you would have a heart attack. Speaking of which, history and English textbooks are calling to me…but I'll write the chapter first **

**This chapter is dedicated to UnderworldChick and kelp head because they both made me feel so special!**

**Disclaimer: That's right, I bought Percy Jackson**

**Really Gullible reader: Really?**

**Me: NO!**

**Oh and guys, for those of you who know about it, Rick Riordan's new 'Heroes of Olympus' book finally came out! And OMG it's SOOOOOOO frigging good! I'm already on page 200! Just 333 more to go..**

**Well, Enjoy the next chapter!**

I watched Jake and his apparent fiancée (not Annabeth, this guy better watch his back 'cause I'm about to kill him!) make out on the beach for quite some time. I was tempted to march over there and beat some sense into him (yea, some bloody sense) and go and tell Annabeth what had happened.

But, in the end, I decided against it. I know your all shouting at me like 'What the h-e double hockey sticks are you doing? Go tell Annabeth! Stop the wedding! Comfort her!', and, as much as I want to, I just can't bring myself to.

I think that Annabeth really really likes this guy. Whether she's in love with him or not, I can't tell but I can only assume she does. And, no matter how hard it is to admit it, I'm glad she's going to be married to , not glad. I mean, I just want her to be happy. If she's happy I'm happy.

And besides maybe if he marries Annabeth, he'll realize what a lucky guy he is. Well, at least I hope he does. If not he better watch himself because I'm going to kick his…hey is that a phone? I heard a ring coming from where Jake and the mystery woman were. They had left about 2 minutes ago. I walked over towards the ring and dropped onto my knees where I heard it come from. I dug around in the sand until I found a phone.

It was a Blackberry Curve and I saw the caller ID saying it was someone named Carly M. Paying no mind, I hit end and looked at the user information. It was the girl's; her name was (apparently) Shannon Laver. I put the phone in my pocket, wondering, how am I going to return it to her? I'm sure I would eventually figure it out.

Right now though, all I wanted to do was sit down and think. I remembered the spot where Annabeth and I had sat on the board walk, and decided to go there. It was quick and easy to find and I immediately sat down on one of the benches that overlooked the sea. I calmly began to mutter swear words under my breath. I took out Shannon's phone and scrolled through her contacts. I found Jakes number and a few people I knew from around the area. There were also many people that I did not know at all. That Carly M. person for instance, she just kept calling and calling and calling.

Sometime around 8 o'clock at night, when I was getting ready for bed, she called again. I was so irritated, I picked up.

"Hello?" I asked frustrated

"Hi. Is Shannon there?" Some woman answered

"No she's not. You see I found this phone on the beach and I've just been holding onto it so it doesn't get lost." I told her.

"Oh, that's very sweet of you. But now I'm at a real loss." She said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Shannon works as a part time baby-sitter for my children and, I really need someone to watch my kids tomorrow night. Look, you might think I'm crazy for asking, but, are you good with children?" Carly asked and I was shocked she would have so much trust for someone she just met over the phone.

"Yea I guess I am," I said not really understanding why I was accepting this.

"Oh, thank you, you have no idea what a relief this is for me. Don't worry I pay $25 bucks an hour and I'm going to need you from around 6 to 9:30 tomorrow night." She said

"Alright, sure. By the way, my name's Percy Jackson."

"Oh, I'm Carly Mastings. Let me just give you my address and I'll get out of your hair." So she gave me her street address, number, and some extra information (like how she had 5 kids) and we hung up.

Somewhere around 8:45 I decided to call Annabeth. Not on Shannon's phone though of course.

"Hello?" Someone answered from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Annabeth? It's me Percy," I said

"Oh, hi Percy!" She said and I swear I could almost hear her smile into the phone "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get together tomorrow. You know get some lunch or whatever. And I heard there's going to be a fair on the boardwalk. It'll be fun." I said

"Uh, yes sure sounds great," She said and we talked for a little while.

"I have to go now Percy, It's getting late,"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," I said

"See you later, Bye,"

"Bye," I said as she hung up.

By then it was 9 o'clock and I still wasn't very tired. So instead I went up to my room and onto my balcony to look out at the water. The stars were above my head, shining like diamonds in the sky. The waves crashed against the shore so peacefully it was tiring. I would have fallen asleep then and there had the chair I was sitting in been more comfortable. As peaceful and calming my surroundings were, I was startled by the sudden yelling coming from my neighbors. They were a couple of young newlyweds, who I could tell had a little more than share of fights. I could almost sense they were on the brink of a divorce. It was kind of saddening, but the noise coming from their house was way too loud for me to care all that much.

I sighed and headed inside throwing myself down on the fluffy white comforter. Even though I could still faintly hear the sounds of the couple fighting again, I slept peacefully, dreaming about Annabeth whom I would see the next morning.

**Did you Guys like it? I hope you did. I try really really hard on this story. But this chapter was a little difficult to write.**

**Vote for my pole and Review! And if you could, please, take some time out of your busy lives to write a review better then 'Good! Update!" Pleeeease?**

**Peace, Love, Percabeth,**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**


	8. My guardian Angel of love

**Hola Muchachas! **

**I'm not in the mood for a long authors note soo…**

**Disclaimer: Is this even a question anymore?**

**Nico: It never WAS a question**

**Me: Shut it dead boy.**

So the following morning I woke up all cheery, don't ask me why, because I have no clue. I don't even think it has to do with the fact that I'm spending most of the day with Annabeth. But still, that helped boost it up a lot.

But, then, when I thought of Annabeth, I remembered Jake, that cheating, lying, backstabbing, jerk! Just thinking about the guy made me furious, I punched the wall next to me and it made a dent. I sighed and plopped down onto my couch.

"You just want her to be happy," I kept muttering to myself. I stood up and forced a smile before getting dressed. On my way downstairs I heard screaming from outside. I looked through my window which was and saw the couple next door. The woman was in the yard screaming and the man was yelling at her and holding a belt. I saw the woman look towards my direction and I knew she saw me. She gave me a look of pain and screamed. I immediately ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" A woman asked from the other line.

"My neighbors are in a horrible fight, the man is threatening to beat the woman with a belt, please come as soon as you can!" I said and she told me that there were cops on the way. I ran outside and jumped over the fence leading into the neighbor's backyard.

"Who do you think you are?" The man asked in a scary tone. I didn't answer him.

"Leave her alone," I said in a sturdy voice.

"Stay out of our business, man," The guy said again as the girl yelped. "Quiet you!" He screamed at her, holding his belt up. He gave one slash at her and it struck her ribs. It must have been pretty hard, because she screamed in pain. The next second, you could see a little bit of blood trickling from her shirt. Out of instinct, I got as close to the guy as I could and punched him in the nose. He stumbled back and covered his wound.

"That all you got, pretty boy?" He asked smiling. I kept my face stone-like and punched him in the gut before kneeing him in the face. He dropped like a brick. The woman ran into my arms.

"Thank you!" She cried and I took a good look at her. She looked almost exactly like Annabeth, except she had the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. She was quite smaller too and she had a few scratch marks on her face.

"No problem," I said and looked at her curiously. "Let me see your wounds, you may need to go to the hospital." I said. She blushed.

"No thank you, I can handle it myself," She said, her voice a little shaky, I guess she still couldn't get over the fight.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angel," She replied sitting down, hugging her knees to her chest muttering something I could only make out as 'Of course this is where I'm placed.'

"Please, can I see your wounds?" I asked and she inhaled deeply. She looked right into my eyes and I swear I saw a vision. It was almost as if she was looking into my soul and into my future.

"Ah, demi-god correct" She asked and I nodded. "Well allow me to introduce myself, I'm one of Cupid's 'helpers' shall we call it," She said and I just stared at her. She sighed.

"I guess I will be explaining, Cupid has…a very busy schedule, shall we say. So he has 'helpers' whom he will send to help guide people's love lives. He assigns them one specific person in which they must follow and help to keep their love on track. I have been assigned to you," After she explained I was still a little confused. I mean, I shouldn't have been shocked, I still deal with stuff like this all the time, it's just, love life? I _actually _have a love life?

"I am supposed to try to get as close to the person as I can, so when I found out you were moving here, I learned this house was available too. But, Mark here had already decided he wanted to buy the house. Knowing that this would be the perfect location for me to guide you, I met up with him and could instantly tell he was attracted to me. Not the same for I, let's say," She said explaining.

"So, with a few quick connections, I married him to get to you. Of course, there was bickering at first. Then violence, and eventually the scene in the backyard of course." She said. "So I ended up here! Now I can guide you correctly, although, I can already see it will be a difficult task…seaweed brain," She said smiling. I was so confused at that point, I fainted. The last thing I remembered was Angel giggling and snapping her fingers.

_Sometime later…_

When I woke up, I was on the couch in my living room, Annabeth standing worriedly over me.

"Are you alright seaweed brain? The girl next door said you took a hard hit to the head before the police got there." She said and I could tell Angel was covering up our little discussion.

"Yea I'm fine, just a little woozy. I think I'm going to have to skip the boardwalk." I said glumly and Annabeth smiled.

"That's okay kelp head, I get off work today so, I'll just have to stay here and take care of you all day," She said and I groaned smiling. She slapped my arm.

"Ow! Do you always torture me when I'm in pain?" I asked holding my arm where the red five star was forming.

"Maybe…" She said smiling, "I'll go make breakfast," She said walking out of the room. The moment she left the room, Angel appeared on my loveseat, wings and all.

"And I can see my work has begun," She stated smiling smugly.

"Huh?" I asked. Angel just shook her head and I got a good view of her pointy elf ears.

"You'll see Percy, you'll see. But first, I believe that you're going to have to cancel your babysitting job..." She said in a tone all too knowing.

"Yea, well, maybe I could work something out with the mother or something. She sounded really frantic on the phone, I kind of felt bad," I said.

"Well, Perseus, I believe Annabeth is coming so…bye!" She said. She blew a kiss and disappeared. I sighed and re-adjusted the pillows underneath my head when Annabeth walked in.

"Seaweed Brain…whose phone is this? Is it yours?" Annabeth said coming into the room, a spatula in one hand, Shannon's blackberry in the other. I freaked out in my mind.

"Um, it's nothing, it's-it's ummm, it's my friend Brandon's." I lied through my teeth.

"Okay," Annabeth said slowly, "well, someone named Carly is calling him, should I pick it up or-" I grabbed the phone from her hands and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Oh, hi Percy, I'm just double checking for tonight," she said and you could hear the desperation in her voice. I glanced at Annabeth, and then at the place where Angel had been sitting.

"Um, yes, I can still do it, but would you mind dropping the kid's off at my house? I had a difficulty with my neighbors this morning and my friend is over here nursing me. I don't think I'm well enough to drive over there." I explained. Carly asked if I was ok to watch the kids and if I was in serious pain or if there was anything she could do for me. I told her I was fine and that nothing was necessary. I also gave her my address.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight at 6. Thank you so much Percy!" She exclaimed.

"It's no problem," I said.

"Alright Bye! Sean don't-" Was all I heard before I hung up. I laughed silently and put the phone on the table.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked and I did some quick thinking. Well, as quick as I get.

"Well, um, you see, Brandon babysits for this family from time to time and, being that his girlfriend is in this weekend , I offered to babysit for them…yea that's what I did," I said.

"You're good with children Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"I mean, I guess so, I'm not really sure," I said and Annabeth laughed.

"I cannot wait to see this seaweed brain. What time are you babysitting them, 'cause I want to see this."

"6-9:30 at my house," Annabeth smiled and stood up grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get some things for tonight. Just in case, you know? I want to see how well you can handle children."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe," She said winking and closed the door.

**Yea I think this is one of my longest chapters so far, so I hope you guys liked it! Make sure you vote for my pole and review!**

**Oh and guys. Anyone who leaves a long review for my story will get a dedication in my next chapter and I will review one of their stories as well! Whoever leaves the longest review whether it be in this chapter or in one of the next ones will get a whole entire story dedicated to them! I'm sorry, but I just hate short reviews like 'Awesome' or 'good work' or 'This is good, update soon'.**

**Peace, love, and percabeth,**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101**


	9. Let the Babysitting Begin!

**Hi, OK pleassse don't kill me for not updating in like forever! I've had SO much school work to go through! I practically have a math test everyday! Plus, I have projects and quizzes and believe it or not guys, a social life! I know you probably didn't see that coming! Let's give me a round of applause for having a few decent people who will spend time with me!**

**Now, this is your Christmas present from me guys! And if I can, I'm going to update all of my stories THIS WEEK because I have Christmas break. I don't know if I'll be able to do it but I'm going to try guys!**

**OH! And thank you so much for your reviews! I would especially like to thank: 'Dreamer Storyteller1245, ilovemybestfriends, and seadiva who left really long reviews and made me feel all special! Check out their stories too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I only own Carly and her kids, everyone else is owned by Rick Riordan or someone who entered my contest.**

**Nico: Who entered me in your contest?**

**Alyssa(me): *Sigh* Nico, we have a lot of work to do with you**

**Nico: Look ice cream! *picks up popsicle off the ground and licks it***

**Alyssa: *goes over to wall and repeatedly hits her head against it* Just read the chapter.**

When Annabeth came back a few hours later, she carried several bags. Some from Target and Wal-Mart, others from Stop and Shop.

"What did you buy?" I asked looking up from the T.V. where the discovery channel was currently showing something about the different planets. It was currently talking about how Jupiter was named after one of the Roman gods, who also happened to be the Roman form of Zeus.

"Just a few things for later. You know, board games, soccer and basketballs, cookies, and a few snacks." She said and walked into the kitchen. I turned back to my T.V. show but it had been turned off.

"Hey!" I said frustrated and Angel appeared once again on the loveseat.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm just watching out for you and your love life!" she said holding her arms up in innocence. I sighed.

"What love life?" I almost screamed.

"3, 2…" Angel counted down before pointing to the telephone.

Just then my telephone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked annoyed.

"Hi Percy! It's Skylar! The girl from the restaurant and beach!" Skylar answered from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, hi…how did you get my number?" I asked a little creeped out. She laughed like it was the funniest joke in the world.

"I found you in the yellow book pages silly! Of course, it took me a little while. You would be shocked at how many Jackson's lived in LA!"

"Uh, yea. So, what did you want?" Once again she cackled all nasally. I was very tempted to hang up the phone.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night! I know this really amazing place, right on the water…literally! It's a boat-ride restaurant! It's really beautiful and romantic…" She said and I didn't know whether to say yes or no.

"Pleaseeeeeee!" She asked and I could practically see the bambi eyes through the phone.

"Sure, why not," I said and regretted it the moment she squealed.

"Yay! I'll see you tomorrow! Meet me by the docks tomorrow! Love you! Bye!" She said and hung up. I sat frozen for a minute. Then I turned to Angel who had her arms folded across her chest, one eyebrow raised.

"Your right," she said shrugging her shoulders and giving me a crazy kind of look, "what love life?"

"Okay, so maybe I do have a love life, but there's nothing wrong with it!"

"Problem 1, you're going on a date with your stalker. Problem 2" –she held up Shannon's phone-"That one doesn't need an explanation. And problem 3-"

"Percy!" Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"I'll let you figure out the last problem on your own," Angel said before winking and disappearing.

"Seaweed Brain, I think that those kids you're baby-sitting are here!" Annabeth called from the kitchen and then there was a knock on the door. I got up from the couch and opened it to a woman with honey blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. Next to her was a man, her husband I assume, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. In his arm was a child who looked around 5 years old, and exactly like her mother.

Standing in front of the parents were 3 children, the eldest boy looking nothing like his parents, whereas the younger two-who must have been twins- were carbon copies of their parents. The woman held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Carly, you must be Percy." She said and I nodded as Annabeth walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth, Percy's friend," She introduced herself.

"This is my husband Ryan and this little girl is Molly,-" She said as the little girl leaped from her father's arms towards Annabeth and grabbed her legs.

"Hi, I'm Molly!" The happy little girl said and Annabeth smiled down at her.

"Our eldest boy here is Sean, he's 10, but he's quite the troublemaker. And these are our twin boys, Braden and Caden. Their 7 and need a lot of entertainment. Finally we have- where did she go?" The mother asked turning around. From behind the bush a small head poked itself from behind and blinked.

"Come here sweetheart. Don't be shy," The father, Luke, said and the little girl ran into his arms resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"This little one is Angel, she's four years old, and she'll be a little shy at first. Once she gets used to you guys I'm sure she'll be fine." Carly explained and kissed Angel's forehead. What a coincidence. I held out my arms to pick up Angel but she pressed tightly against her dad. Her father whispered something in her ear and very slowly she held out her arms for me to hold her.

"No problem, they'll all be in bed around 8ish. We'll take very good care of them Mrs. Mastings." I said and Carly smiled before her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulder, said thank you, and walked off my porch. I closed the door and turned back to my living room where Annabeth was talking to the kids. I sat down on the loveseat with Angel.

"So what would you guys like to do first?" Annabeth said from her spot on the couch where she was sitting next to Molly and trying to stop the twins from poking each other in the eye.

"Let's play a game!" Molly cried and bounced up and down.

"Okay, what kind of game?" I asked and Angels grip around my neck tightened.

"Let's play a destructive game!" The twins both exclaimed at once. Annabeth explained how that wouldn't be a good idea because someone or something would get hurt. Molly suggested a board game but Sean thought that was too babyish.

"Well then what can we do?" Annabeth asked once we were all out of ideas.

"Let's play house," I heard Angel squeak.

"Angel you talked!" Molly exclaimed.

"Wow, it normally takes her a lot longer to talk in front of strangers," Sean said flipping his longish dark hair from his greenish/hazel eyes.

"Well, being that she suggested it-" Braden started, "I think we should play it," Caden finished. "She never really gets a turn for anything so it's only fair," They harmonized which I thought was really creepy. The must have seen my expression so they both smiled.

"Alright then, house it is."I said and Angel pulled away from my neck and sat down on the open spot next to me. She stood up next to me and whispered into my ear puling on a few strands of her hair. She asked me to give out the parts as she told them to me.

"Sean, you're going to be the brother," I said and he sighed silently. I could tell he didn't want to play but he was sucking it up for his little sister.

"Molly, you're going to be the sister," I said and Molly cheered.

"Braden you're the Cat and Caden you're the dog." Caden cheered and Braden sighed.

"Oh, wait, Caden you're the cat and Braden you're the dog." I said as Braden stuck out his tongue and laughed at his brother. Then Angel spoke for herself.

"Percy, you're the daddy," she said in a quiet voice, "and Anniebeth is the mommy" She said and I blushed. I also noticed Annabeth blushing. I thought it was kind of cute how Angel pronounced Annabeth's name. Normally if you called her anything but Annabeth she would cut your tongue out but I could see her smiling at little Angel, and I smiled too.

"And I'm the baby," Angel finished. "Waaaah!" She cried and giggled. I laughed at her as she made crying noises with her hands.

"Aww is the little baby hungry?" Annabeth said in a cooing voice. Angel nodded her head, making her blonde ringlets bounce. "Well what does the baby want to eat?"

"Cookies!" Molly shouted and Braden 'Woofed' in agreement. Angel smiled and Annabeth laughed.

"Alright, Sean, do you want to come help me bake cookies?" Annabeth asked him seeing as he was lying bored on the couch. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" So they left the room and started on cookies. Four heads swiveled towards me.

"Daddy, can we go play soccer?" Molly asked.

"Sure…sweetheart, let me just go tell…mommy," I said and left the room for two seconds.

"Annabeth, the kids want to go play soccer, where'd you put that soccer ball?" I asked as Annabeth was helping Sean with something.

"Sure, I'll go get it for you. Sean, do _not _touch that knife again while I'm gone," Annabeth said sternly, walking into the laundry room which was connected to my kitchen. I looked and saw Sean had a bandage around his index finger.

"Dude, she is one tough chick. Why do you go out with someone like her?" Sean asked and I could feel the blood rush to my face.

"Well were not dating, she's just a good friend of mine. She's engaged anyway," I said muttering that last part.

"Yea, that explains why your face is red," He said. I was about to come up with a good retort when there was a scream from the living room. I ran inside and saw Caden and Braden pulling on Molly's hair. She was pushing them away frantically and trying to mat down her dirty blonde curls.

"What do you boys think you're doing?" I asked

"Woof?" Braden cowered.

"Meow," Caden said backing up. I gave them both a glare before Angel started whining again.

"Daddy!" She screamed. I turned around and she jumped at me. It happened so suddenly that I just barely caught her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hungie!" She said in a baby voice. I had to admit, it was really adorable.

"Cookies!" Annabeth said as she and Sean walked through the door with a steaming plate of chocolate chip cookies. She placed it down on the table and Braden and Caden went in to grab some but Annabeth held them back.

"Not yet. There too hot, you'll burn your tongue." She said and they slumped in their seats.

"So what do we do while we wait?" Molly asked.

"Soccer!" Sean said, and he actually looked excited. From behind his back he pulled out a black and orange soccer ball. The kids cheered and headed for the door. Annabeth looked at me and smiled. We went outside and played soccer for a little while. Sean was really good; he obviously was on a team. Caden and Braden were pretty good and Angel made quite the effort. She was pretty tall for a four year old. Molly, on the other hand, had trouble though.

"It's not fair!" She cried storming off to the patio. Annabeth followed her.

"Percy!" Sean cried and I missed and incoming ball kicked by Braden.

"Score!" He cried running in a circle and chest bumping Caden. They both landed on their bottoms and cracked up. Angel laughed too. Even Sean let out a little chuckle. I looked over at Annabeth who was soothing Molly and stroking her hair. That scene right there that was all you needed to see to know that Annabeth was going to be an amazing mother. I saw her say something to Molly before standing up and holding out her hand. Molly took it and they walked over.

"Alright, let's start this game over. Girls against boys!" Annabeth said motioning for Angel to come take her hand.

"Alright, you're on!" Braden and Caden cried. Annabeth glared at me. One of her, you're going down glares.

Oh boy, we're screwed.

**Gosh, I just can't find the perfect place to end my chapters anymore!**

**Check out some of my other stories too guys! Including my One Hundred word challenge for the Percy Jackson category! I want to see who's up for the challenge!**

**Vote for my pole and review! **


	10. There's a Need to Cry over Spilled Milk

**I AM EXTREMELY sorry for not updating any of my stories in such a long time! To make up for it, I added alt of percabeth fluff in this chapter. **

**I have been quite busy; my school work seems to be dragging me away from fanfiction over all, so I can't ask for you to expect too many updates in the future. Now I hope you dear readers enjoy the next lovely chapter of the narrative I have written for all of you. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it quite well.**

**Nico: Why are you talking like that?**

**Lyssa: Uh, Because I WANT to?**

**Nico: Ok then, I'm just going to go cut…the lawn. Yea. I'm not cutting myself, what're you talking about? *Glances nervously back and forth and backs up into the shadows.***

**Lyssa: Ok…**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, nor do I own any of the characters in it.**

**I do own, Angel and Carly and her kids though….you know what, I'm pretty sure you can tell who I own and who I don't!**

**Just read the dang story!**

As the boys were talking strategy in our group huddle, I looked behind my shoulders at the girls. Angel saw me and sent me a sweet smile before sticking her tongue out and giggling. I sighed and turned back to the boys.

"It's 4 against 3, I like our odds," Braden said

"Plus, Molly can't play for her life and Angel's four," Caden said

"But, Annabeth's very determined. She's not going down without a fair fight." I said and Sean nodded before going over a few moves they should try. 5 minutes later, we were facing the girls and ready to play.

"OK, rules first," Annabeth declared, "absolutely NO pushing, pulling or harming others to get to the ball. This will result in you being removed from the game. Got it boys?" She said looking straight at the boys. They nodded.

"Second, we want one of you 4 to sit out and every 5 minutes you can rotate players as you wish. Finally, Play fair and play hard. Good luck to you, you're going to need it," She said and turned around walking towards the goal with excellent poise. I felt my mouth drop a few inches but closed it quickly. I sent a pointed look to Braden and he sighed and ran off the field. Sean got in the goal and me and Caden were right by him.

Annabeth threw in the soccer ball in and we started playing. I was shocked when the girls scored a goal almost immediately. What shocked me more was that Angel was the one who scored it.

"You're a tough little girl aren't you? I said to her and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

We played and played until the sun started setting at it began to get really late. By then the score was 10 boys- 8 girls.

"It's pretty obvious we've won, why don't we all just go inside and relax before my parents come and it gets too dark to see," Sean said and Molly crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings!" She screamed.

"Are you inferring for Percy to sing, 'cause trust me you really don't want that to happen," Annabeth said with all seriousness in her voice.

"Oh, hardy-har-har," I laughed blankly "I saw we have about 5 minutes before it's too dark to see, so lets just play for a minute or two alright?"

Molly cheered and Sean sulked, I walked over and patted him on the back, "How much damage could they do to the score in 5 minutes?"

He shrugged and gave me a look like _I hope you know what you're talking about. _I shrugged and got into the goal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Turns out we lost.

Boys Score: 11

Girls score: 24

Wow, such men we are to lose to 3 girls.

"Good job Molly! You scored the winning goal!" Annabeth cheered for Molly holding her hand out for a high five. Molly giggled and returned the high five.

"Yea, 'cause girl's rule and boys drool!" Angel screamed skipping into the house and made an L with her hand putting it on her forehead and looking at Sean. Sean rolled his eyes, Angel stuck her tongue out.

"Alright alright, calm down," I said and set out paper plates and glasses of milk on the coffee table. Annabeth distributed two chocolate chip cookies on each plate. Each kid dove into them, except Sean who simply took one and sat on the couch eating it slowly.

_Ding! _I walked over and answered the door. Carly and Ryan stood waiting outside.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Angel cried running from her spot on the floor and to her parents. Her fafther picked her up and spun her around.

"Hello, baby girl," Ryan said kissing her on the cheek.

"Mom, Dad, this was like the funnest thing ever! We played a house and made cookies and we played soccer! The girls won! I even scored the winning goal mom!" Molly said walking towards her parents.

"Yea it was cool," The twins chorused shaking my hand and walking out.

"Their way better 'sitters then Shannon." Sean said and I held my breath, hoping Carly wouldn't say anything.

"Oh right, Shannon! Do you think we could have her phone back dear? I'm sure she'd love to get her hands back on it." Carly asked smiling and I sighed hoping Annabeth wouldn't get to curious.

"Sure," I replied and went to get the phone on the table. Carly thanked me and Annabeth and I gave a final farewell to the kids. Ryan gave me their home number and I gave him mine in case they might ever need a babysitter.

"Bye guys!" Annabeth smiled and waved shutting the door. She went over to the coffee table and began to clear it. "That was really fun, I'm glad I decided to stay. Those kids were so cute."

"Well, maybe n a few years you'll have a few kids of your own to play with," I said keeping my head down as I helped her clear the table. I heard her laugh, but it was dry.

"I doubt it, Jake hates kids, there a 'burden' he says." She replied.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a great wife to him, and when Jake sees how good you are with kids, you'll have a family of your own." I was not sure why I was talking to her about this at all.

"Yea, I hope," Annabeth said and we were led into a comfortable silence.

"So, how did you get ahold of that phone Percy?" Annabeth asked as I was carrying an assortment of things in my arms. Caught off guard, I tripped and everything, including myself, dropped to the ground.

"Percy! Are you o-Ah!" Annabeth said coming to help me. She ended up tripping on some spilt milk and out of sheer luck, she landed right on top of me.

"Need some help their Kelp Brains?" She said smiling softly at me.

"I'm good Owl Head," I replied and she laughed. Suddenly her eyes were boring into mine and I couldn't help it. I wanted so badly to lean up that mere inch and close the gap…

But I didn't have to.

Annabeth had already leaned down and placed her lips on mine. It wasn't a kiss of passion and heat, it was simple and sweet. And I found myself kissing her back.

After what felt like hours later, she pulled apart with her eyes closed, I swore I saw her fighting a smile until she opened her eyes again and the realization of what we had just done hit her.

"I-I- I'm sorry," She stuttered and got off of me. I followed suit.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," I sighed, "I shouldn't have kissed back,"

"I'm sorry Percy," Annabeth said grabbing her keys off the table and heading toward the door "I- I have to go,"

"No, Annabeth, please don't leave, I need to talk to you." I said watching her eyes fill with tears before she turned around.

"I'm sorry," She said and I had a feeling we weren't talking about the kiss anymore. She opened the door and left. I walked to the door and punched my fist against it. I turned and leaned my back to the door so I could slide to sit down. I ran my hands through my hair.

"He's cheating on you, Annabeth…" I whispered.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please!**


	11. I need to learn to Speak Now

**Please DON'T KILL ME! *tomato flies at my head* OK don't do that either seriously, this outfit's brand new!**

**This chapter has been edited guys so it makes more sense for the next few chapters! I must have been in a rush or a daze when I updated this 'cause there are a few important mistakes…And I added a bit to make it longer **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

**Enjoy this chapter now instead of plotting ways to kill me for not updating!**

I need to learn to Speak Now

"Tough luck there, Perce. So close yet so far!" Angel said dramatically as she popped into my living room, her white wings extended and flapping, suspending her above my head. I was too upset to even look up.

"What do you want?" I asked gloomily.

"For you to get off you're lazy butt and chase after Annabeth," She said as if I were stupid for not understanding why "But, I just watched her leave and you just let her. Don't you know anything about love?" She questioned slapping me upside the head. I snapped my head up to look at her.

"Hey! At least you're love life isn't complicated!" I said as I stood up a kicked the door.

"Eh, Well I'm a messenger of love; I've seen the ups and downs. I choose not to be in a relationship right now you know, well after Mark and all," she pointed out and I snarled. I started heading up the stairs and she followed me.

"You know, you could just tell her,"

"What are you my conscience?" I asked stupidly.

"No, I just thought you could use some friendly advice," she said and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Look Angel, I'm sorry, but all this," I gestured my arms around me "it's just too much! Why can't I have a simple normal 'love life' like everybody else?"

"Because then you wouldn't be unique," She said and looked right at me, "Percy you're relationships will have their good times and their bad times, but as long as you're with the person you love you have nothing to worry about."

"Yea, but not when the person you want to be with, the person I love is marrying someone else who doesn't deserve her. Who doesn't even care enough about her to be faithful to her," I could hear my voice rising. Suddenly, the reality of what I had just said hit me.

Did I just admit I love Annabeth?

I saw Angel smile at me. She looked at me directly in the eyes.

"You are going to think I'm a little off my rocker when I say this but have you ever heard the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift?"

"What am I now? Some love sick teen girl?" I asked.

"No but listen to the song, in fact go to the store and buy the whole album and take a listen to it," She advised me.

"Angel I seriously don't think-"

"Perseus Andrew Jackson, do you love Annabeth or not?" She asked and, now, I needed no time to hesitate.

"Yes, I do,"

"Then go buy the freaking album," she stated simply and started fading. I began to chuckle nearly completely forgetting the events of only 15 minutes ago.

"And, Angel?" I said before she completely disappeared.

"Yea Perce?" She asked.

"Thanks," I smiled and turned and walked into my room, trying to find my car keys to go to the store.

_Ring ring. Ring Ring._

"Hello," I picked up the ringing phone as I saw the car keys sprawled out on my nightstand.

"Hey Percy, it's Brandon-" I heard Brandon get interrupted "- and Francesca!"

"Hi," I said sitting up and walking over to open up the curtains.

"So, I was wondering Perce, did you wanna hang out tomorrow maybe?" He asked sincerely. We hadn't seen each other in a while.

"I would, but I have a…date?" It almost sounded like a question when I said it.

"Score dude! Finally got with that Annabelle of yours?" He asked genuinely happy for me.

"Not exactly, it's this creepy stalker girl I met, asked me to go on a fancy boat ride or something."

"Would you mind if Francesca and I doubled up with you?"

"Believe me, I'd be happy to have you guys there! I'd have to ask my…date, though," I said awkwardly.

"Could you? Me and Francesca really want to hang out with you and she's leaving the day after tomorrow," he said and I told him I'd do what I could and hung up. Then I called up Skylar…

"PERCY! I was waiting for you to call me!" She practically screamed.

"Hi Skylar," I said almost depressed into the phone.

"What's up sexy? Excited for our date tonight?" I could tell she was trying to sound seductive but ended up sounding constipated. I almost had to swallow back the laughter I could feel tickling at the back of my throat.

"Can two friends of mine come with us tomorrow night?" I asked bluntly clearing my throat.

"Of COURSE they can come! The more the merrier! Just as long as I get some alone time with you babe, It'll be fun," I swore I could hear her mascara drenched eye lashes attempting to wink.

"Alright, see you at 8," I said

"Can't wait!" She squealed and hung up. I sighed and frustratedly ran my hands through my hair.

Oh just what have I gotten myself into now?

I went out to the nearest mall and went looking for the Album that Angel was talking about

When I had found the CD and given it to the cashier for checkout, the teenage girl was giving me some strange looks.

"It's a…gift. For…a friend of mine," I stated awkwardly, snatching the plastic bag from her and speed walking out of the store. I ran to the car and played the album on the ride home, skipping through a few songs.

I will admit she's a talented artist. I won't say she's my favorite, but some of her songs are very relatable. My personal favorites were Haunted and Last Kiss.

Speak Now gave me a few creative ideas…

I walked over to the calendar and crossed out the days date, July 17th. I had 5 days. 5 days to tell Annabeth, or 5 days to lose her to another man.

I will not let the latter happen.

This is a promise on the river styx.

**This chapter was an epic failure. Don't worry, they'll start getting better soon!  
**

**Again, sorry for the wait! Love you guys!**

**Oh and yea, REVIEW!**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101  
**


	12. Too Confusing for a Seaweed Brain

**OK….BEFORE YOU HURT ME! JUST HEAR ME OUT! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ BOTH AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND THE END!**

**1: I've been super busy, because I started high school and I'm in all honors and my family's had stuff going on, and there was some personal stuff going on…**

**2: I've been getting really serious with my career in Music. I'm in this band and we just started recording some stuff so I've been practicing non-stop.**

**3: I started running out of ideas, because my computer crashed a few months back and deleted EVERYTHING and I had like my plot line and stuff laid out for me on there.**

**4: I was grounded for like 4 months and my mom took my computer away. By the time I got it back I was just too busy to upload! I've been writing whenever I can and I'm super sorry that I haven't **

**5 (And this is the one I'm most upset about) I'm a coward. Every day that I was able to update, I was afraid to update because I thought you'd all be like pissed at me and then hate me forever Plus, I was worried about updating and then not updating again for another gazillion months…**

**I promise you guys I'm going to try my best to update this sooner, but I'm not really sure if the updates will be extremely frequent. I'm on break from school so I'm going to write as much as I can!**

**Oh, and one last non-chapter related note… There will be NO sequel! Yep, not only because I can't update it, but because I don't really know where exactly I'd be taking this after I've finished it. I thought I had a sequel plot in mind but I really don't. If I do randomly get an idea I MIGHT write it, but I don't think so. Maybe I'll have some follow up one-shots.**

**Oh and I'm totally an idiot and my writing has been getting screwed up and in the last chapter I said that Percy and Skylar's date was going to be that night…well I realize that that doesn't make any sense so THIS chapter which happens the next day is when this date goes on.**

**I might go back to a bunch of chapters and edit them so that way everything will make sense…like changing the hostesss' name and spelling and grammar and stuff so if you're getting a lot of emails for this story, it's under construction! He he **

**Anyways, here's what you've been waiting for…Chapter 12!**

I woke up the next morning, to realize I had only slept for about an hour. I rolled over and felt something underneath me. It was my calendar, with a big red circle surrounding the date of July 22nd.

_5 days_…

I tried not to freak myself out too much. I ran my hands through my black hair and looked at my clock. It was exactly 9:48 a.m. I then remember that I'd be going on a date with Skylar, the waitress later. I hit my head against the doorframe. I'd rather do just about anything than see Skylar.

I almost pick up my phone, to call her and cancel, but then I remember that I had promised Brandon he'd be coming with us. I sigh to myself and decide to go out for a jog to clear my head.

It was funny; I had never liked jogging before. The only kind of physical activity I had ever really enjoyed was swimming. Sure, fighting with swords and weapons was fun too, but I'm not counting activities that include fighting monsters.

Yet, that one day I had the urge, the _need_, to go jogging. And to think if I hadn't I would have never ran into Annabeth.

Annabeth. It was no secret to myself anymore that I still liked her. _Loved _her even. I had to stop her from marrying that Jake guy. I've barely talked to the guy, but the fact that he's engaged to two different women- _at the same time_ no less! Nobody deserves that. Especially not Annabeth.

As I start off my jog along the beach I begin wondering why she even got engaged to him. Maybe she does really love him. Isn't that why people get engaged? Because they love each other so much they want to spend the rest of their lives together? Maybe I shouldn't meddle. Maybe I should let Annabeth marry him. If he makes her happy then that's all I can hope for.

But, then there was last night…

Now this is confusing. Do I try and stop Annabeth from marrying the two-timing back-stabber? Or do I let her live her own life and be happy. I know that in the long run, her being happy is all that will matter to me. But I can't help but feeling this is going to come crashing down around us.

I suddenly think back to last night. She kissed me. I kissed her. She's just as guilty as he is in cheating. Or is she? Wouldn't being engaged to two different girls at the same time be even more horrible than a simple kiss?

Like Annabeth says, my head is full of seaweed and all these questions stirring inside my rather small mind is confusing me to no end.

Just as I'm about to mentally explode, I see a bright light and shield my eyes. As I see the light fading I look up and see my father standing in front of me. I'm suddenly filled with a rage, not just at him, but at all the gods. This is their fault! They're the ones who sent Annabeth away in the first place.

I angrily jog past my father who's standing rather awkwardly in front of me. As I'm jogging away I hear him call out for me.

"Perseus!" I keep jogging and I hear a _woosh_ behind me. Suddenly he's standing in front of me. I look up at his face, but refuse to meet him eyes "I understand your upset,"

"Upset? The girl I love is marrying some- some douche bag and you think I'm just upset?" I cry angrily and he grabs me by the shoulder.

"Annabeth is capable of taking care of herself Percy. She has been for the past 7 years, and you've learned to take care of yourself," He gestures at the beach around him "Look, there are plenty beautiful girls you could worry about."

"I don't want those girls dad. I understand she's a daughter of Athena, but I'm in love with her! You can't try and change my mind," And on that note I began running away again. I decided to go home and clean up before I did anything.

This time when I ran from him, my dad didn't follow me. I probably have some sort of death wish for speaking to my father, an all powerful god, like that and then just running away; but that conversation helped me to realize that I'm not going to let Annabeth marry this jerk.

I need to tell her.

"Whoa whoa there Jackson, slow down," I heard a voice call from behind me as I ran out of my house, prepared to run all the way to Annabeth's apartment. I knew after last night she probably didn't want to see me, but I had to tell her now.

I turned around to see Angel, her hands on her hips and her white wings keeping her aloft so she stood above me. Still feeling a bit guilty for going harsh on her, I looked up and let her speak.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to tell Annabeth. About Jake. It's not fair to her, she needs to know," I told her. She smiled, but then put her stern face back on.

"Needs to know what?" She questioned even though I had just told her.

"That, that tool is cheating on her!" I exclaimed, stating the fairly obvious.

"And…" She persisted.

"And?"

"What are you going to tell her Percy? Jake's cheating on her? Or you're in love with her?" I stood dumbfounded. Should I tell Annabeth I love her? Do I want to add any extra things for her to ponder and get confused about after I tell her about Jake?

"I…I don't know," I walked over to the couch to sit down. Angel sat down in the chair in front of me "Aren't you supposed to help me? Aren't you supposed to help make things easier?" I was trying not to get frustrated with her.

"I'm supposed to help you without getting involved. I just want to make sure your thinking straight before you throw yourself into all of this," She explained calmly, smiling at me with her bright red lips "I'm watching out for you Percy."

"Then at least give me some advice," I was practically begging now "What should I do?"

"I think you should tell her," She said and I stood up, once again prepared to walk out the door "But I think you should wait."

"Wait?" I sat down again "She's getting married in _five days _Angel!"

"I know, I know," She sighed and looked right at me with her big blue eyes "I'm not saying wait until she's at the altar and make this some cliché novel ending, but give it a few days time. Think it over a bit more. I feel you may be rushing yourself into things,"

I sighed and ran my hands through my dark hair. I'm not cut-out for this whole chasing after the girl, fighting the boyfriend and winning her heart sort of thing. I fought monsters. I used swords and weapons and have dealt with things that could kill human-kind in an instant. I've fought on some of the most dangerous battlefields both the seeing and unseeing world could have ever imagined.

But I wasn't ready for this battlefield called love.

Love is a pain I would not wish upon my worst enemies.

And, as much as love is a pain, I can't help thinking that I couldn't be here without it. I couldn't think of a world without Annabeth, as cheesy as that may sound. She _is _my world.

Or at least she was. Now she's somebody else's world. Somebody else's forever.

I needed to clear the thoughts from my head. Angel left, wishing me luck, and I was left to think about the cruel quest of love I've been forced to go through.

Sighing I got up from my spot on the couch and decided to get ready, because soon I would be going on a 'date' with Skylar. Oh gods, I wish I could be doing just about anything else right now. I pulled on the same green polo I had worn when I had one with Annabeth to the Golden Dolphin and some nice khaki's that were always neglected to be worn. I didn't want to over-do myself because surely this wasn't a tux and ball gown event, it would probably be semi-formal.

I then sat around my house waiting for Brandon who promised he would pick me up to bring me to the docks where the boat would depart. At least the party would be on the water. Maybe I can have some happiness before I try to tear down someone else's.

**I'm starting to lose my ideas. Like I had such big plans for this story and now I feel like it's beginning to fail…**

**I'm thinking and maybe 7 more chapters and an epilogue left? If that much? I'm trying to plan it all out in my head. It might be shorter or longer then that but around 7 more chapters.**

**Once again I'm really sorry about the updating problem! I **_**promise**_** guys I'm going to try and update more! And I'm probably going to update all the chapters, like at once so if you have Alerts for this story or Author Alerts…be warned, 11 emails are coming your way!**

**Thanks guys! Reviews are appreciated but if you don't want to in response for this too-late-update I understand!**

**And, Thank you for not giving up on this story! I feel bad, I don't want you guys to wait 7 years like Percy did!(I totally stole that from someone who reviewed… it sounds too clever for my brain to have come up with it)**

**~Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101 **


	13. An Unanswered Question

**So, roughly about 800 people read this story when I updated it last…and guess how many reviews I got? **

**7**

**I know you guys were mad at me for not updating, and trust me I'm not begging for reviews, but 693 of you couldn't even bother to leave a single comment? Your reviews are what inspire me to keep writing! No reviews, no story So, let's maybe try and change that? I don't want to set a limit before I update it next, but my goal is to at least have 10-15 reviews for this chapter. **

**And I'm not counting one word reviews. Think we can get to 10-15 reviews in full sentences? I hope so!**

**I'm beginning to think this story is going to be updated once a month, until June, and then July and August I'm going to update every other week hopefully. Just so you have a time set for when this will be updated… So next update will be June 2****nd****!**

**Anyways, I'm dedicating this chapter to .Tsang because she's so sweet, and she's helping me with the story! Well with the grammatical errors I seem to be making at least… **

**Anyways Chapter 13!**

An Unanswered Question

"Hey Perce, what's up?" Brandon said walking into my house and giving me a 'Man hug'.

I sighed, "Nothing."

Suddenly I felt someone jump up at me, hugging me fiercely, "Percy!" She cried happily. I smiled.

"Hey Frannie," She stuck her tongue out at me like a 5 year old, like Molly, the 5 year old girl I had babysat, would. Francesca hated being called Frannie. So, obviously I have to call her that

Francesca Sadidra was a short woman with curly blonde hair, which she had apparently straightened, and teal blue eyes. Her smile was warm and inviting, but also quite mischievous. You never really knew what was going on in that head of hers.

She had her Nikon camera that Brandon had bought her strapped around her neck and she was shockingly wearing a black dress that came a bit above her knees. Francesca was known to be the kind of person who wore her pajamas out in public without caring. I wouldn't have been surprised if she showed up in silk pajamas, but a dress was totally something I wasn't expecting.

"Don't call me that, PJ." Francesca was always trying to come up with a nickname that bothered me. I've heard Pierce, Pearcy, Percy Jay, Jax, and now apparently, the newest one was PJ.

"PJ…hmmm, I think I like it!" I smiled and she snarled, rolling her eyes and backing away to take in a view of my house, which was poorly taken care of. The leftover cookies were still on my coffee table and the spilled milk was still on the floor.

"Do you ever clean up after yourself?" She asked then turned to Brandon. "You don't pick up after yourself either. Why are guys so disgusting?"

"You're such a child," Brandon laughed, rolling his eyes at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"PJ, I think I'm going to get some water." I nodded and she walked into the kitchen. Brandon smiled at the direction she left and looked at me.

"Guess what, Percy!" His eyes were shining brightly and he seemed generally excited. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to me.

It's a black velvet box.

"Tonight?" I asked incredulously. He nodded his head, continuing to smile and hastily shoved the box back into his pocket as if Francesca was going to walk through the door at that moment and see it. I patted him on the back.

"Congrats…Is that why you wanted to hang out with me?" I asked "Were you that nervous?"

"Nervous? Percy I was practically peeing my pants on the car ride here!" I took a step back. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm just trying to prove a point. Anyways, yea, and going on some boat ride? That's perfect! It was like a sign from God or something…" He trailed off. "So, who's this girl we're meeting there? Is she that Annie girl you're obsessed with?"

"I'm not obsessed with her!" I stated, pushing the hair out of my eyes. "And her name is Annabeth."

"Right, got it…nice name?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"So, what makes you want to pop the question?" I asked when a silence passed over us.

"Well, we _have _been dating since high school and she's finishing at UCLA. She just has a few more weeks and she'll be moving here. She's been looking for condos or apartments in the area so we can be closer, but if I propose…we can just live together." He stated simply "I can't imagine living without her."

I realized that I was thinking the same way about Annabeth. As cheesy as Brandon's words were, they were true; to him, and to me. I can't live without Annabeth. I don't want to live without Annabeth.

I had just begun to wonder what was taking her so long when Francesca walked through the kitchen door in a huff. She plopped herself on the loveseat and opened her water.

"Percy freaking Jackson, why do you hide your water bottles?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Hide them? There's a cupboard full as soon as you walk through the door!" I exclaimed. I always kept the bottled water in the cupboard closest to the living room door, and it was _always _full.

"What cupboard!" She ran back into the kitchen and peeked around the door "Really Percy? I couldn't see this when I walked through an open door! I found this hidden in the fridge."

"Well you have your water now, and that's all that matters," I smiled sweetly at her and she flashed a sarcastic grin right back at me.

"Let's a-go!" Brandon hollered, helping Francesca up and placing an arm around her waist as they walked out the door. We climbed into Brandon's BMW and got onto the roads, making it to the docks where the boat was landing in 7 minutes. It wouldn't be leaving the dock for another 10 minutes though, so we had time to kill.

We had found Skylar waiting for us by a black BMW. She jumped when she saw me.

"Percy!" She squealed and I put on a smile and waved. She came over and hugged me. When Brandon coughed awkwardly, she pulled away and looked up at me so I could take in her appearance.

She hadn't dressed like I thought she would. I thought she would be in a skimpy dress with dark make-up and some kind of strange hair-do. Instead she wore a white dress that fit her appropriately with a single shoulder strap and a black stripe below her bust. She wore white heels with little bows on them that weren't too high, but weren't exactly flat either. Her silky black hair was curled and framed her face. She looked great- but she was no Annabeth.

"You look great," I said. Maybe she wasn't the desperate waitress I thought she was. She blinked a few times, obviously flirtatiously.

"Thanks," Her high-pitched giggle made my ears ring, but I tried to put on a smile for her anyways.

I then let Brandon and Francesca introduce themselves and observed the area. We then started walking toward the dock where we would get on the boat.

As we walked, I suddenly noticed something, make that some_one _a few feet behind me. I turned around and felt a shiver run down my spine.

_Why me? _I mentally asked myself pinching the bridge of my nose and running a hand through my hair.

I turned around once more, subtly, to see if it was definitely who I thought it was. I let out a sigh and Brandon looked at me quizzically. Not wanting to draw attention, I waved him off. I wanted to jump off the boat, into the water, and remain hidden in the blackness of the sea until the night was gone.

Jake was here and he had brought a beautiful woman on his arm.

Except that woman was _not_ Annabeth.

**Oh goodness, did any of you see that happening? I did! Well I did write it.**

**And aww Brandon's gonna propose to his girlfriend! I kind of imagine Brandon to be just like Grover for those of you wondering. Where is our lovely Satyr friend anyway? Will we be seeing him soon? Should I stop asking these questions before I give too much away?**

**I think I'm going to respond to your reviews in the author's notes at the bottom from now on. Well, the one's that stands out the most at least. It feels like something I should be doing. Since I only got about 7 reviews for the last chapter, I'll respond to all of them…**

**SO!**

**Blondie B. Happy**- :D

**CarolineEirasSa- **I feel like I responded to your review in a PM…did I? Well if I didn't AH! Well now you know it exists again. And top 10? Aww! Thank you! That means so much! Don't worry, I plan on updating more frequently than 8 months ;)

**XxDaniellexX- **I get creative ideas all the time, but I think Percy is more impulsive. You'll just have to wait and see what happens…

**Lillika- **I think he should just tell her too! It would be SO much simpler!...But then, the story wouldn't be as interesting, would it? (:,'

**Jack Johnson Rules- **Telling her would be a smart move, but we all know Percy's a seaweed brain, so he's gonna make this whole situation complicated.

**Anon- **Oh goodness, NOT THE TOMATOS! My neighbor threw a tomato at my head the other day…yea it wasn't fun…Oh good! We need more Guy Swifties! One of my good guy friends told me he was listening to Taylor Swift for the past week and I swear I almost like fainted I was so happy haha

**Tolazytologgin-** Don't worry, you won't have to, but I love that you're willing too! It's faithful readers like you who keep the story alive! Yea I had a Spanish project and a really long book to read over break, I finished the project…and have yet to start the book…ANYWAY glad I made your day! It made my day to know that I made yours


	14. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES&Re-Write

**So here's the thing. **

**I'm pretty much here right now to apologize. To all of you. I realize that I've kept most of you waiting for over two years, and the rest of you I've led on to believe that this story was being updated.**

**I feel really bad for abandoning fanfiction. I really REALLY do! But I've had so much going on in the past two years, I haven't known what to do with this, so I just kind of left it here in hopes that someday my inspiration would come back to me.**

**It hasn't.**

**So here's my proposal, if anyone wants to write the last chapter to this story, go ahead! Write it, PM it to me, and I'll give you full credit for it and everything. If I find it's worthy of the story. If no one does that, then I guess you can all just kind of figure out what happens yourself. I'll make the deadline for that December 31****st****. **

**It really stinks though. I had some great ideas for this story. And I really do want to finish writing it.**

**So here's my second proposal. Since I'm not really happy with what I've written, and I've basically given up trying to finish it, how about I try to re-write it?**

**I'm going to try and re-write this. Same plot, just maybe some different details and such, and FINISH writing it before I upload it? It'll probably be done by…I'm gonna say June of 2014 the latest. And then I'll be able to update it more frequently.**

**So if you still love "7 years later" don't worry. The new and improved version is coming soon. Make sure to stay updated by either checking my profile or I'll another AN here when I publish the new one. Sound good?**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry!**


End file.
